Army of House Lightborn
(Please note: Page is a work in progress. Please point out any mistakes!) Current Deployments Below is listed the current deployments of the various military forces of House Lightborn. While it should be noted that larger formations are made up of several smaller formations, and only the larger overarching division is listed. For example, if 5 companies are serving under a battalion in Northrend, only the battalion will be noted, not all five companies. Any troops not accounted for are of negligible size, and are located within the Vale of Dawn. The formation structures can be found below on this page. Note: Ranking Officer ranks are listed below under Combatant Formations. The entry for "Ranking Officer" will be left blank until I can come up with names for all of them. High Command Structure High General Alder Cromwell In charge of all infantry forces under the Lightborn banner, High General Alder Cromwell is the first of the three High Commanders of the Lightborn Army. The High General oversees both the normal and elite infantry of House Lightborn, orchestrating the general operations of the military. Additionally, the High General often takes control of field in larger conflicts, arranging all of the various troops as he or she sees fit. Ranger General Dania Emberspear Despite the lower numbers of soldiers in her field of control, Ranger General Dania Emberspear is no less important than the High General. The Ranger General is, as the name suggest, in charge of the rangers of House Lightborn. Traditionally, the Ranger General is also responsible for scouting missions and covert operations. Chief Engineer Talris Fizzlegear Chief Engineer Talris Fizzlegear controls much of the rest of the army, including the tank companies, the Armor Defense Systems, artillery, and engineer. The Chief Engineer orchestrates the construction of fortifications, though traditionally doesn't focus on research, development, or production, instead focusing on the immediate conditions of war. Current Deployments Combatant Formations Infantry - Total: 2650 ---- Division * 2500 General Infantry * 250 Elite Infantry Serving as Sergeants of Sergeant Majors * 20 Artillery Bombards (100 guns, 200 Crew) * 10 Medical Squads (100 Medics) * 2 Logistics Squads (20 Logistics Officers) * 2 Engineering Squads (20 Engineers) * 6 War-Magi * Commanded by the High General * Made up of 2 Brigades Brigade * 1250 General Infantry * 125 Elite Infantry serving as Sergeants of Sergeant Majors * 10 Artillery Bombards (50 guns, 100 Crew) * 5 Medical Squads (50 Medics) * 1 Logistics Squad (10 Logistics Officers) * 1 Engineering Squad (10 Engineers) * 3 War-Magi * Commanded by either a Commander or Lt. General * Made up of 5 Battalions Battalion * 250 General Infantry * 25 Elite Infantry serving as Sergeants of Sergeant Majors * 2 Artillery Bombards (10 guns, 20 crew) * 1 Medical Squad (10 medics) * Commanded by either a Captain of Lt. Commander * Made up of 5 Companies Company * 50 General Infantry * 5 Elite Infantry serving as Sergeants of Sergeant Majors * 2 Artillery Gun Crews (2 guns, 4 crew) * Commanded by either a Lieutenant 1st or 2nd Class * Made up of 5 Squads Squad * 10 General Infantry * 1 Elite Infantry serving as a Sergeant of Sergeant Major Rangers - Total: 1100 ---- Brigade * 1000 Rangers * 200 Heavy Weapons Specialists * Made up of 4 Brigades * 4 Medical Squads (40 Medics) * 1 Logistics Squad (10 Logistics Officers) * 1 Engineering Squad (10 Engineers) * Commanded by the Ranger General * Made up of 4 Battalions Battalion * 250 Rangers * 50 Heavy Weapons Specialists * Made up of 5 Companies * Commanded by either a Captain of Lt. Commander * 1 Medical Squad (10 medics) Company * 50 Rangers * 10 Heavy Weapons Specialists * Commanded by either a Lieutenant 1st or 2nd Class * Made up of 5 Squads Squad * 10 Rangers * 2 Heavy Weapons Specialist Elite Infantry - Total: 250 ---- Battalion * 250 Elite Infantry * Commanded by either a Captain of Lt. Commander * Made up of 5 Companies Company * 50 Elite Infantry * Commanded by either a Lieutenant 1st or 2nd Class * Made up of 5 Squads Strike Squad * 10 Elite Infantry Steam Tank Crews - Total: 108 soldiers, 36 tanks In favor of standard cavalry forces, the Lightborn military instead relies on the crushing might of its steam tanks. Each a fortress in an of itself, the steam tanks are outfitted with modifications of Palayen's own design. Often used as the spearhead of the Lightborn forces, the steam tank crews are deployed against the thickest of enemy lines. ---- Demi-Battalion * 108 soldiers * 36 steam tanks * 1 Logistics Squad (10 Logistics Officers) * 1 Engineering Squad (10 Engineers) * Commanded by either a Captain of Lt. Commander * Made up of 2 Companies Company * 54 soldiers * 18 steam tanks * Commanded by either a Lieutenant 1st or 2nd Class * Made up of 6 Spearheads Spearhead * 18 soldiers * 3 steam tanks * One tank is designated the lead tank, and the commander of said tank is the leader of the Spearhead * Made up of 5 Tank Crews Tank Crew * 3 soldiers * Each tank is host to a tank commander, gunner, and driver. * 1 steam tank Artillery Crews - Total: 400 soldiers, 200 guns Any military engagement of House Lightborn is opened and closed by the sound of thundering guns, delivering explosive power to the enemy lines and fortifications alike. ---- Demi-Brigade * 400 soldiers * 200 guns * 2 Logistics Squads (20 Logistics Officers) * 2 Engineering Squads (20 Engineers) * 1 Medical Squad (10 medics) * Commanded by a Lt. General * Made up of 2 Battalions Battalion * 200 soldiers * 100 guns * 1 Logistics Squads (10 Logistics Officers) * 1 Engineering Squads (10 Engineers) * Commanded by either a Captain of Lt. Commander * Made up of 4 Companies Company * 50 soldiers * 25 guns * Commanded by either a Lieutenant 1st or 2nd Class * Made up of 5 Bombards Bombard * 10 soldiers * 5 guns * Made up of 5 Gun Crews Gun Crew * 2 soldiers * 1 gun Support Staff As with any proper military, the forces of the House of Lightborn plays host to a plethora of support crew, including engineers, medical staff, and logistics staff. While these don't follow the same style of organization as the militant portions of the army, their numbers can be detailed here. Engineers The engineers play a set of vital roles in the highly advanced military of the House of Lightborn. Many, dispersed along the ranks of the military in squads of ten, ensure that the equipment of the army continues to work smoothly. Further, said engineers often orchestrate the construction of fortifications, or the destruction of the enemy's own. However, many engineers do not server among the military ranks, instead operating as a separate force. These engineers fortify areas of significant important, see to the defenses of the Vale of Dawn, and perhaps most importantly, maintain the might War-Constructs of the House of Lightborn. There are five hundred such engineers in total, seventy of which are dispersed within the military ranks. Medical Staff Everybody's best friend, the 300 medical staff fulfill the role their names would imply. Many medics are assigned to forwards outposts and fortifications, while the braver still serve as field medics, dragging wounded soldiers from the field and performing life saving healing to those in dire need. These field medics are distributed similarly to the engineers within the House of Lightborn: in squads of ten. Logistics Staff Those who ensure that the Lightborn military is always well equipped, logistics staff monitor and manage the equipment of the army. These staff oversee supply routes and serve as quartermasters, ensuring the army is never under supplied. There are one hundred Logistics Staff in total, enough to keep up with the constantly fluctuating supply stores of a mobile army. Special Forces The only ones within the House of Lightborn that can claim more experience than the Elite Infantry of the House, the Special forces are made up of those who's potential is greater than that of conventional warfare. War Magi More powerful than any soldier could ever hope to be, each of the twenty five magi at Palayen's disposal are a valuable and irreplaceable asset. Whether weaving together complex arcane spells, or unleashing raw magical might into the enemy's ranks, the War Magi of House Lightborn are one of its greatest assets. Knight-Paladins The only cavalry force the House of Lightborn deploys is that of the indomitable Knight-Paladins. With the Holy Light as their ally, the fifty-strong force of Champions is often kept for the most important locations, or utilized as commanders on the field of battle. Snipers Each of the snipers in the Lightborn military is a master in the art of killing. Equipped with the most advanced and expensive pieces of the Vale's technology, each of the forty snipers within the House of Lightborn is an incredible valuable asset. Core Troop Descriptions and Equipment Standard Field Kit Each soldier in the Lightborn military is given a standard field kit, including: * A canteen * Rations * Survival knife * Flashlight * Flint and steel * Communicator * Gas Mask (Added following the Wrathgate incident) In addition to the standard field kit, soldiers are responsible for encampment supplies appropriate to their surroundings, such as tent, bedding, and other amenities. Carried in a backpack, these supplies are left behind when entering a battle, as their added weight serves to encumber the soldier. Infantry The infantry of House Lightborn form the backbone of the military. The infantry forces are organized on the lowest level into squads of ten with a more experienced and well equipped officer. Artillery crews, medical and logistics staff, and engineers offer constant support to the brave men and women of the Lightborn infantry, enhancing their capabilities vastly. Field Equipment * Pollaxe * Bastard sword * Steel platemail * House Lightborn tabard * Standard field kit Rangers An example of the technological superiority of the Vale, the Ranger forces reflect the potential future of the Lightborn military. Armed with the newest ranged weaponry, the Rangers offer support to the mainline fighters of the Infantry, raining death from afar. Field Equipment * .30 caliber bolt action rifle with 5 round magazine * Bastard sword * Steel half-plate * Twenty extra magazines * House Lightborn tabard * Standard field kit Elite Infantry Consisting of the best of the best, the elite and veteran soldiers of the Lightborn military are often outfitted with more advanced equipment to better suit their mission. The Elite Infantry are deployed only to the most vital of objectives, ensuring their completion. The Elite Infantry have more option in their wargear, able to choose weapons based on the circumstances. However, the elite infantry among the ranks of the General Infantry serving as Sergeants have more regulated equipment, detailed below. Field Equipment * Warsword * .45 Pistol with 7 round magazine * Two fragmentation grenades * Steel platemail * House Lightborn tabard * Signal smoke grenade * Three extra magazines * Standard field kit Mechanized Forces Mark VI "Vanguard" Class Armor Defense System ---- Transport Capabilities: No flight capabilities. The Mark VI can is primarily deployed via aerial transports. Weapon Systems: The Mark VI has incredibly versatility with its weaponry. The Vanguard Class can wield weapons in several mannerism, notably by either carrying them in its hands, equipping them to rails on the forearms, or mounting them on the shoulders of the suit. This customization provides the ability to outfit the Vanguard Class with whatever specializations are needed based on the situation, or to allow soldiers to operate with weapons based on their preference. Further, many models are equipped with back mounted equipment, such as a long distance radio, a repair kit and medical kit, or extra ammunition. A list of weapons and utility items available can be found below: * Siege cannon, wielded in two hands. A large, slow, powerful cannon capable of punching through the toughest armor. Can be loaded with multiple forms of ammunition to give versatility. * Chaingun, wielded in two hands. The exact opposite of the siege cannon, a rapid fire machine gun designed for prolonged firing. Excellent at fighting against airborne targets and hordes of smaller enemies. * Quake hammer, wielded in two hands. Much like the siege cannon, the quake hammer is slow and powerful. Able to plow through hordes of enemies and batter down castle walls given time, the quake hammer transforms each equipped Vanguard unit into a demolitions squad. * Siege shield, wielded in one hand. Able to soak up massive quantities of fire, the thick and heavy plates of the siege shield provide full cover to the entire A.D.S.. Incredibly useful as a frontliner in a squad. The metal siege shield contains hardLight technology within, allowing it to project a barrier of Light in a dome around it. * Sword, wielded in one hand Completely self explanatory. An oversized blade shaped much like a falchion or messer, designed to carve through several targets. * Autocannon, wielded in one hand. An all around versatile gun that provides use against both armored and unarmored targets. * Tesla cannon, attached to the forearm or shoulder. Able to both fire large focussed blasts and a spray of weaker bolts, the tesla cannon provides a screening against any threats that come to close. * Rocket pods, attached to forearm or shoulder. Warheads that can be both guided and dumb fired. Interchangeable depending on the mission. * Flamethrower, attached to the forearm. Self explanatory. Provides total area denial against organic targets. * Shredder cannon, attached to forearm. A tightly packed bundle of shrapnel which can be fire in a violent spray outwards, shredding past armor and destroying anything it hits. While decisively destructive, a model can typically only carry a few shots. * Chain shredder, attached to forearm. Used both to shred past enemy armor and offer emergency repairs or extraction from other Vanguard units. * Welder, attached to forearm. Can be equipped to turn a unit into a form of mobile mechanic, offering some limited repairs in the field. When coupled with a mechanic on foot, can be extremely effective. * Scanner, attached to shoulder. Self explanatory. Enables deeper scans and analysis to be review on site and to be sent back to base. AI Systems: Minimal. The Vanguard Class has an assisting intelligence, granting the user a display reading suit stability and durability. Personnel: Being much smaller than the other Armor Defense Systems House Lightborn has produces, the Vanguard fits around the user in a much different manner. Rather than a form of cockpit, the Vanguard is more reminiscent of a very large suit of power armor, fitting around the wearer. This allows the suit to operate with significantly less training and more agility, sacrificing raw power in its stead. Armor: Thick plating rests over the exoskeleton held inside of the suit, providing heavy protection against even the cruelest Legion weapons. The suit is completely sealed, granting the suit the ability to fight in the most adverse conditions, even underwater. It has enough oxygen within to provide three hours of use before it has to open the ventilation systems. Common Unit Constructions: Vanguard models are typically arranged into individual squads of five units, each filling a vital role in the squad. Recommended unit design can be found below: Sergeant: * Quake hammer, held in both hands * Flamethrower, mounted on forearm * Shredder cannon, mounted on forearm * Two rocket pods, mounted on both shoulders * Long distance radio mounted on back Heavy: * Chaingun, held in both hands * Two tesla cannons, mounted on both shoulders * Two flamethrowers, mounted on both forearms * Extra ammunition mounted on back Demolitions: * Siege cannon, held in both hands * Four rocket pods, mounted on both shoulders and forearms * Extra ammunition mounted on the back Breacher: * Sword, held in one hand * Siege shield, held in one hand * Chain shredder, mounted on forearm * Shredder cannon, mounted on forearm * Extra storage on back Support: * Autocannon, held in one hand * Sword, held in one hand * Large repair and medkit stored on back * Welder, mounted on forearm * Chain shredder, mounted on forearm * Scanner, mounted on shoulder * Tesla cannon, mounted on shoulder Mark V “Crusader” Class Armor Defense System ---- Flight Capabilities: No flight capabilities. Unlike the previous Mark IV model, the flight capabilities have been sacrificed for vastly improved armor. The Mark V is primarily deployed via aerial carriers. Weapons Systems: * Rapid-fire autocannon. The mech holds this in both arms, but it can be stowed over the shoulder. The cannon is constructed primarily out of arcanite, a metal primarily used in ballistics. * A sword stowed in a folded position. While terrible in terms of smaller weapons, the scale of the blade being used allows this with a minimal drop in functionality. Resembling a longsword, in reality a blade of this size is more of a bludgeoning weapon. However, the edges of the sword are crafted with adamantite, enabling a significantly reduced wear and tear, in addition to allowing the blade to punch through tougher metals. * Armored Aegis System Mark VI ** Located within the Mark V’s left hand. ** Shield is worn in the form of a physical shield, rather than a suit of 'armor'. ** Shield can stay on for five minutes, with a recharge time of 30 minutes. ** Able to withstand 50 ranged or melee attacks, with the ability to shrug off most attacks from personal weapons. ** Malfunction wear and tear fixed by 99%. ** Shields could be cycled. Damage issues fixed entirely. AI Systems: Fully integrated AI, to similar levels as the Draenei and Titanic protectors. Will be able to communicate and work on it’s own, but can be manually overwritten at any time, either remotely or on site. Personnel: One pilot. On the A.I. enabled systems, the pilot seat is removed to make room for the advanced systems. These two modes are able to be switched between based on demand within the Vale’s factories. Armor: Following the destruction of the majority of Mark IV models, the Mark V was majorly redesigned to better fill its ideal situation. Losing much of its versatility, the MK V instead shed the flight systems of the MK IV, allowing for the creation of a design with thicker armor and weapons designed for a longer engagement. Made primarily of Thorium exterior plating, the MK V is much heavier than the MK IV, though much more resilient. The thick plating renders the suit immune to many conventional hand-held weapons, making it particularly excellent against hordes of foes. However, unlike the MK IV, the Thorium also offers the MK V enhanced resiliency to stronger attacks. Mark IV “Cavalier” Class Armor Defense System ---- Flight Capabilities: Full flight capabilities, comparable to that of a shredder. Weapons Systems: * A heavy cannon on the left arm, armed with both solid and explosive rounds. The internals are made primarily of arcanite. * Chain blade mounted on the right arm, crafted of thorium with adamantite edging. The brutal nature of this weapon is designed primarily to allow it to penetrate heavy armor, relying on the adamantite teeth of the weapon to carve through any obstructions necessary. * Rocket pods within the shoulders, each carrying six rockets. The rocket choices can be optimized for each mission. AI Systems: Fully integrated AI, to similar levels as the Draenei and Titanic protectors. Will be able to communicate and work on it’s own, but can be manually overwritten at any time, either remotely or on site. Armor: Extensive steel armor plating, double the thickness of the previous Mk. III. The core is much better protected, to avoid any further incidents like those that occurred during the battle against the Pit Lord in the Burning Steppes. While thick enough to ward off most hand-held weapons, can fall easy prey to heavier cannon. Personnel: One pilot, though there is room for one passenger even with the cockpit shut. On the A.I. enabled systems, the pilot seat is removed to make room for the advanced systems. These two modes are able to be switched between based on demand within the Vale’s factories. = Category:Military Organizations Category:House Lightborn Category:Organizations